runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Geld verdienen
In deze gids staan een aantal voorbeelden die kunnen helpen met geld verdienen in RuneScape. Geld verdienen vereist hard werken en het gebruik maken van hulpbronnen. Wanneer deze gids gebruikt wordt, moet er rekening worden gehouden met de constant veranderende economie van RuneScape, dit kan betekenen dat niet alle informatie die hier gegeven wordt, helemaal correct is. Non-member Dark Wizards Eisen: Goed Armour , eten. Je hebt minimaal combat level 40 nodig of Prayer of 37 voor Protect of Magic Dark Wizards bevinden zich ten zuiden van Varrock, tussen de ruïnes. Het zijn magiërs en vallen automatisch iedereen aan die niet combat lvl 41 is. Gebruik de Protect from Magic prayer als je tegen ze vecht (als je een laag combat hebt, laad je prayer op bij de Chaos Altaar) Ze droppen goede dingen, een half uurtje gaan is 10K (10.000 coins) Pak alleen maar Runes, armour en bones. Verkoop deze allemaal bij de Grand Exchange. Begraaf de bones niet, de G/E is toch dichtbij. Eye of Newt 1) Ga naar de magic store in Port Sarim en koop Eye of Newt's totdat je er 1000 hebt. 2) Verkoop ze op de Grand Exchange. Cow Hides verzamelen Dit is vrij makkelijk, het enige wat je nodig hebt is een combat van ongeveer 15 zodat je makelijk een Cow aankan. De Cows zijn te vinden bij de boerderij over de brug in Lumbridge, bij de Crafting Guild en zuid van Falador bij de farming patch. Als je er Soft leather van maakt verdien je er nog beter aan. 1 Cow Hide is ongeveer 100 gp. Wool Koop in de general store shears voor 1gp. Ga naar de schapen (bij lumbridge en bij de Dark Wizards) en gebruik de shears op de schapen. als je je backpack vol hebt ga dan naar lumbridge castle, op de 1e verdieping is een bank waar de wol kan worden opgeslagen. De wol kan later verkocht worden op de grand exchange. Wat ook mogelijk is, is om de wol te gebruiken in combinatie met een ball of wool en deze te verkopen. Op deze wijze wordt ook een klein beetje crafting experience opgedaan. Je kunt ook wool kopen op het eiland Neitiznot( Fremmenik isle quest). Ga naar de bank op het eiland en koop bij de general store in hetzelfde gebouw je wool: je hebt grote aantallen in een half uur. Deze manier levert echter niet zo veel geld op en helemaal geen experience. Mining/smithing Mining en smithing zijn ook twee manieren om geld te verdienen in RuneScape. Ores & Coal Ores en coal zijn twee gewilde items bij de grand exchange. Er zijn diverse ores te mijnen met elk hun eigen waarde. Een bekende manier om snel geld te verdienen is gold ore mijnen De waarde van gold ore zweeft op de grand exchange rond de 450 gp per stuk. Coal te vinden ten noorden van Al-Kharid, in de Dwarven Mine in Falador of als je member bent bij de Coal Trucks. De waarde van Coal zweeft rond de 180 gp per stuk. Coal minen gaat veel sneller dan Gold. Je hebt binnen de tijd van 1 gold ongeveer 5 à 6 coal. Daarom kun je beter Coal hakken. Dit levert ook nog eens meer experience op. Vanaf mining level 60 mag men de Mining Guild in Falador in waar een groot aantal coal rocks en 5 mithril rocks te vinden zijn. Bars In sommige gevallen is het een grote waardeverlies als een ore wordt omgesmelt naar een bar. Maar met Steel bars kun je veel winst maken; Voor één Steel bar heb je 2 Coal en 1 Iron nodig. Dit kost samen ongeveer 450 gp. Deze moet je omsmeden naar Steel bars. Dit kan het beste in Falador of Al-Kharid. Als je ze hebt omgesmolten kun je ze verkopen voor rond de 630 gp. Je maakt hiermee dus ongeveer 180 gp winst per bar! Per uur kan dit ongeveer 50k tot 100k oplevert als je hard doorwerkt. Butter maken Benodigdheden: *Geld *Cooking level 32 *Chefs hat Koop een groot aantal "Pot of Cream" op de grand exchange (+-150 ea) zet de Chefs Hat op en loop naar de 1e verdieping in de cooking guild, daar kan je van de room boter maken. Maak van de Pot of Cream Butter. Je verkoopt de butter voor +- 430 ea = 280 gp winst Wine of zamorak Hiervoor heb je Magic level 33 nodig, dan moet je met een Air Rune en een Law Rune naar de tempel ten westen van Goblin Village. Op een tafel in deze tempel staat een Wine of Zamorak. Deze moet je pakken met de Telekinatic Grab spreuk. Hiermee pak je een item zonder het aan te raken. Anders worden de monniken in de tempel boos en vallen ze je aan met special attacks. Ongeveer na 15-20 seconden komt er weer een nieuwe wijn. De prijs van een Wine of Zamorak is rond de 1k per stuk! Met deze manier kun je 100k tot 200k per uur verdienen! Voor f2p (Free to play) spelers is dit een van de snelste manieren om geld te verdienen. Wel is deze methode heel erg saai en levert het niet veel experience op. Per Telekinetic grab krijg je maar 43 xp. Botten Verzamelen *Bones Dit is makelijk omdat er overal wel botten zijn, normaal hebben ze geen waarde maar via de Grand Exchange krijg je er best veel voor. Dit komt omdat mensen die summoning trainen de normale botten nodig hebben. Bones zijn ongeveer 60 gp per stuk. *Big Bones Je kan ook naar de Hill Giants gaan. Daar krijg je Big Bones voor elke Hill die je vermoord. Deze botten kun je ook veer verkopen. Big Bones zijn ongeveer 350 gp per stuk. Je kunt de Hill Giants vinden ten oosten van het Altar in de wilderniss, ook kan je ten Zuid-Oosten van Edge Village met een Brass Key. Ga met de ladder naar onder in het huisje en daar staan ze. Het is er wel erg druk. Handelen Dit is een goede manier om geld te verdienen. Hou de grafiek van de prijzen van bijvoorbeeld Red Spider's Eggs bij (of een andere grafiek). (G/E grafieken vind je bij: www.runescape.com --> Game Guide --> Grand Exchange) Deze gaat de hele tijd een beetje heen en weer. Zodra de grafiek op zijn laagste punt is koop je veel van dat product in. Zodra de grafiek op zijn hoogste punt is verkoop je de producten weer. Kassa, kassa! Let wel op! Het kan ook zijn dat de grafiek niet meer stijgt! Dan maak je dus verlies. Er zit een groot risico aan deze manier van geld verdienen! *Tip 1: Koop Cowhides op de G/E voor 90 gp en laat er voor 1 gp Leather van maken in Al-Kharid. Verkoop het leather voor 135 gp per stuk. Doe dit pas vanaf 10k (20k aangeraden) omdat het anders teveel loopwerk is (Al-Kharid-Varrock). *Tip 2: Alleen voor de rijkere mensen (minder rijke mensen zie tip 1). Ga handelen in Rune armour. Een voorbeeld: Vroeger koste een rune scimmy 15k. Koop er 10 van. (150k) Een maand later kost een rune scimmy 30k (waar gebeurd! (28 sep/2008 tot 27 oktober/2008). Verkoop je 10 rune scimmy's voor 30k each. 150k winst. En er komt steeds meer vraag naar rune en bijna niemand kan het maken. De prijzen stijgen dus bijna altijd en dat betekent voor jou kassa. Deze methode werkt meestal niet! Members Pure Essence Dit is een redelijk goede manier om geld te verdienen. Het enigste wat je nodig hebt is een Mining level van 30 en een pickaxe en de Rune Mysteries quest. Ga dan naar een essence mine. De mijn het dichtste bij de bank is in Varrock ten zuiden van de East-Bank. Doe "Teleport" op Aubury in de Rune Shop. Je wordt naar de mijn geteleporteert, hak daar je inventory vol Pure Essence en ga via de Tele-Ring terug naar de Rune Shop. Zet je essence op de bank en ga weer opnieuw hakken. 1 Pure Essence is rond de 135 gp waard. Flax plukken Flax kun je plukken iets ten zuiden van Seer's Village in het Flax veld. Klik gewoon op de Flax en je krijgt er een. Je kan er ook Bow strings van maken. Ga dan met je Flax naar een spinning wheel zoals de eerste verdieping aan de overkant van de bank bij Seer's Village. Maak daar bow strings van en verkoop ze in de Grand Exchange. Er komt een update voor flax, dat je ze net als zand in Yanille na een quest elke dag kan ophalen. Hierdoor zal de prijs van Flax waarschijnlijk gaan dalen. Barrows Met Barrows kun je veel geld verdienen. Er komt wel veel geluk bij kijken dus het zijn geen gegarandeerde inkomsten! lees voor meer informatie in de Barrows pagina. Nature runes maken Met Nature runes kan je enorm veel geld verdienen. Vooral als je Runecrafting 91 is, want dan maak je dubbel zoveel nature runes. Het is dan wel verstandig om vie de Abyss te gaan. Lees voor meer informatie hier. Law runes maken Met Law runes kan je enorm veel geld verdienen. Het is dan wel verstandig om via de Abyss te gaan want dat gaat veel sneller. Lees voor meer informatie hier. Magic logs hakken Als je 75 woodcutting hebt kun je magiclogs hakken. De beste plek hiervoor is bij Ranged guild in het elven landschap in het westen. Je kunt ook naar de Legend's guild gaan of andere locaties. Clue hunting Je kent het vast wel, de clue scrolls van de Mini Game Treasure Trials. Je kunt een clue scroll krijgen van een monster. Het beste monster hiervoor is een hellhound. Vermoord monsters tot dat je een clue scroll hebt en los die op. Lees hier hoe je ze moet oplossen env oor meer informatie. De beloningen kunnen wel tot miljoenen oplopen! God Wars Dungeon Je heb er vast wel eens van gehoord. De God Wars Dungeon. Voor velen een enorme geldbron, maar ook voor velen een kerkhof. Lees voor meer informatie hier. Monsters vermoorden voor goede drops Lees deze pagina: Monsters vermoorden voor goede drops Yew hakken De beste plaats om Yew logs te krijgen is bij de Gnome Stronghold, hier staan 3 Yew trees dicht bij een bank. Er staat ook een Magic tree en er is een tree patch (voor Farming) om je eigen geplante boom te choppen. Green Dragons Wat ook een snelle manier is om geld te verdienen is om het gevecht aan te gaan met green dragons. Hierbij wordt combat experience gewonnen en een volle lading drops kunnen ongeveer 43K opleveren. Bijnodigdheden: * Een goede uitrusting (Rune aanbevolen) * wat food (ga niet lager dan Lobsters minstens 3 meenemen) * Anti dragonfire shield Green dragons kunnen vlakbij de Clan Wars minigame gevonden worden, er zijn daar 14 a 15 dragons aanwezig. Let wel op dat je onderweg renevants tegen kunt komen en er andere spelers bij de green dragons aanwezig kunnen zijn. Bij een volle inventory kunnen de spullen snel naar de bank worden gebracht vlakbij de bounty hunter of via teleportatie met de game necklace. De Dragon bones leveren ongeveer 1.6K op en de green dragonhides zijn 1.6k waard, daarnaast droppen de green dragons ook nog andere waardevolle spullen.